


Dinner Table Science

by enchantersnight



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantersnight/pseuds/enchantersnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner with Cecil was never simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Table Science

**Author's Note:**

> The blame for this lies entirely with Hilary, Sarah and Ali, if/when they recognise themselves I hope they forgive me (Sarah in particular!)

Carlos never realised how close to death and incidentally infamy he was as he sat at the table amusing Cecil with “Science” in the guise of magic tricks.

They were not alone at the table, Cecil had stopped showing his affection so very very openly in front of strangers (or in public in general) as Carlos kept gently reminding him. Carlos was not adverse to a few chaste kisses but, well with Cecil as alluring as he was they never stayed chaste for long!

Carlos couldn't have known that the man in the suit and the other man in the jeans and nicely fitted tunic wouldn't have minded Cecil climbing into his lap. In fact they would have preferred it to the demonstration of static electricity with polystyrene balls and a balloon.

He didn't notice how the man in the suit paled as he blew up the balloon and how he shuddered when Carlos playfully batted it to Cecil to rub on his clothing. He didn't see the other man glare at him as he proudly showed how the balls now stuck to the charged balloon. He didn't notice the man in the suit being shepherded to a different part of the restaurant before his glossophobia could precipitate an incident neither Night Vale or the Avengers would ever forget.

No Carlos was too busy imaging what Cecil would do when they were alone.

He thought of being pulled by strong arms onto a sofa, he thought of how Cecil's mouth would fit so perfectly over his own, he thought of the delicious moans as hips fit together in a slowly building rhythm. He thought of the gasps and bitten off curses as a climax was reached by both. He thought of the long, slow drift into sleep as the watching secret police noted the activities in the special grass lined purple notebooks with bulrushes sourced from the non existent waterfront.


End file.
